


Coming Alive With You

by ethnofiction



Series: We Were Here [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Frottage, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethnofiction/pseuds/ethnofiction
Summary: If you would have told Ryuji Sakamoto 12 months ago that his favourite place to wake up would be in the dusty attic of a Yongen-Jaya backstreet coffee shop, laying in the arms of his best friend turned boyfriend, he’d have told you that you were “‘effin’ nuts”.A lot can change in a year.





	Coming Alive With You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a sequel to my other fic, We Were Here!
> 
> You don’t need to read that fic to read this one but if you haven’t read the previous fic, this takes place the morning after that fic (the morning that MC leaves). 
> 
> Spoilers for the ending of P5!

If you would have told Ryuji Sakamoto 12 months ago that his favourite place to wake up would be in the dusty attic of a Yongen-Jaya backstreet coffee shop, laying in the arms of his best friend turned boyfriend, he’d have told you that you were “‘effin’ nuts”. 

A lot can change in a year. 

He woke up and lifted his head from Akira’s chest and was surprised to find him still asleep. Akira was usually the first to wake, teasing Ryuji for always sleeping in way later than he should and ignoring all of his alarms, so it was nice to actually beat Akira for once, giving him a chance to take in his boyfriends more vulnerable side. 

Thinking about it, Ryuji isn’t surprised that Akira is still asleep. Yesterday had to be tiring for him. Saying goodbye had to be a hard enough experience already but Akira had made a name for himself in the city so ‘say a quick goodbye to your friends’ had turned into an all day event. Damn, he’s exhausted just thinking about it. 

Goodbyes suck. 

Ryuji lays back down and burrows his face into Akira’s neck, inhaling deeply and trying to commit the scent to memory. It’s so uniquely Akira and it’s the stupid things like these he’s going to miss the most. 

It’s taken Ryuji a long time to accept himself and his feelings for Akira but even so, there are still some things that he struggles to understand. Is it weird to have a thing for your significant other’s smell? Is he weird for thinking that way? Does any of this even matter?

He can’t believe that Akira’s leaving. He’s actually leaving today. 

Even though he’d swear that he didn’t mean for Akira to wake up, he can’t deny that he’s happy when he feels his boyfriend’s arm tighten around his waist. 

“Mmm, g’mornin’,” Ryuji mumbles against Akira’s skin before leaning up and pressing a kiss to his Adam’s apple. “I didn’t wake ya, did I?”

“Nah. I guess I have to wake up at some point.” 

“Yeah, I guess.”

They lay this way for what feels like hours with no movement other than chests rising and falling and Ryuji drawing lazy scribbles across Akira’s stomach. 

Akira is sure that Ryuji has fallen asleep when his hand stops moving and instead rests on his hip. 

“How is it already March 20th?” Ryuji whispers. “Where did this year go?”

Akira pushes himself up off the mattress and leans on his elbow looking down at Ryuji who has now fallen back onto the sheets below, looking confused. 

“Do you remember the night when I first told you I liked you?” Akira pauses to let Ryuji repond, a smirk playing on his lips. 

“Of course I do, man. It was the night we took down Shido. You think I’d forget?” 

“Remember when we made it back here after the whole ‘you dying but not really’ incident?” Akira pauses to let Ryuji cut in but he refrains. “And remember how I held it together because I’m supposed to be the leader and I had to be strong for everyone else but then I asked you to come back here because I had to talk to you and as soon as we got back to the attic I completely lost it?”

“Yup. That’s pretty hard to forget too.”

“You’re supposed to say ‘Nah babe, you weren’t bad at all. The way you reacted was totally understandable’. Jerk.” 

Akira rolls his eyes and jokingly punches Ryuji in the shoulder with just enough force for him to let out a fake whine in protest. 

“Owww,” Ryuj puts on his best pained expression and rubs his shoulder. “I do not sound like that, ass.”

“Anyway, after you somehow managed to calm me down and I told you how I felt and stuff happened, I told you that I wished I had confessed months ago if I’d have known you wouldn’t have rejected me and then you told me ‘March is forever away, dude. We don’t have to worry about March. We still have plenty of time’,” Akira lets himself fall onto his back, laying shoulder to shoulder with Ryuji as he turns to face him. “What happened? Where did the time go?”

“Well one of us had to be the big boy hero and go to jail.”

Akira lets out a small laugh but can’t actually think of anything to say. Ryuji is right. If he hadn’t have turned himself in, they would have had more time together. More time to learn about this thing that had happened between them. More time to-

“Hey!” Ryuji speaks and brings Akira back from his thoughts. “You did what you had to do. I still can’t believe that you would do that for me. Well, for all of us.”

“I’d do it again too. I don’t regret it. I just wish that things had been timed a little better.”

“God, how are you so perfect? The cutest guy in this whole city AND he has a heart of gold?! Makes me wonder why you’d ever choose to be with some jackass like me.”

Ryuji’s now leaning on his elbow looking down at his boyfriend, his bleached hair sticking up in a million different directions and Akira can’t help but laugh before bringing his hands up to run his fingers through blonde spikes that have been ruined as a result of deep sleep. His hands meet at the back of Ryuji’s neck, forcing Ryuji’s face to lean down towards his own. 

“I love you.”

Ryuji’s response is silent as he places his lips against Akira’s. 

Most of the time their kisses remain innocent before moving on to something more, however, this morning there’s an unspoken sense of urgency between the two. 

Akira runs his tongue across Ryuji’s chapped lips as he silently begs for more. Ryuji slowly parts his lips and groans as his tongue meets his boyfriend’s. 

They’re both sloppy and lacking any finesse but neither one of them care as their kisses become more and more desperate. 

Ryuji lifts himself up and repositions himself so he’s straddling Akira’s hips and Akira can’t help it when he lifts his hips from the mattress, desperately seeking contact. 

Akira’s hands have made their way down Ryuji’s back and are now playing with the waistband of his underwear right above his ass. 

They’ve spoken about having real sex but Ryuji’s just not ready. He doesn’t want to be a let down for Akira and he doesn’t even really know what’s involved but Akira says that he’s happy to wait and that’s just so Akira.

Ryuji knows he wouldn’t pressure him into anything he didn’t want to do and for that he’s incredibly grateful but at the same time, he wants to do stuff with Akira. He wants to give him everything he wants. 

Akira’s still playing with his underwear, running his fingers along the waistband. 

“Can I?”

Ryuji’s not really sure what he’s asking permission for but he nods his head anyway. He knows he wouldn’t hurt him. 

Akira’s hands disappear into Ryuji’s underwear and he begins kneading his ass and Ryuji lets go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“You like that?” Akira smirks as Ryuji nods again as confirmation. “Can I move us around a little?”

Ryuji’s lost for words as he just keeps nodding and lets Akira take charge. 

Akira spreads his legs and tells Ryuji to position himself between them. Akira wastes no time placing his hands back down Ryuji’s underwear and pushing him forward causing their dicks to grind together and both boys let out groans as a result of the friction. 

Ryuji gets the idea and begins thrusting his hips towards Akira, both of them letting out breathy moans and obscenities every time they make contact. 

Like his kisses, Ryuji’s thrusts are sloppy but neither one of them care as it’s not long before both of them are frantically chasing their climax. 

“Ah Akira, I- I’m not gonna last!” 

Ryuji doesn’t know if Akira heard a word he said because before he could even finish speaking, Akira had thrown his head back against the pillows and judging by the damp patch Ryuji could feel through his own briefs, he had came first and that was all it took to push Ryuji over the edge too. 

***

“I, uh, would suggest a shower before getting dressed but I kind of don’t have one.”

Ryuji sighs as he heaves himself out of the bed. He picks up a shirt from the floor not bothering to check who it actually belongs to. He either hasn’t noticed that he’s wearing Akira’s shirt or he doesn’t care. 

He leans down to pick up his pants from the floor and he turns round to face Akira (who is still laying flat on the mattress watching Ryuji get dressed through hooded eyes) as he pulls them on, not bothering to put on underwear. 

“You wanna run over to the bathhouse one last time, for old times sake?” Ryuji walks over to the bed and takes Akira’s hand, pulling him up from the mess of sheets. “C’mon dude. My treat. I’ll give you a sec to get ready. I’m just gonna run to the bathroom real quick.”

Akira watches his boyfriend disappear down the staircase and unwillingly agrees to get ready to go clean up, grabbing Ryuji’s tank from the floor and pulling it on. It feels kind of strange wearing Ryuji’s clothes but Akira can’t help but admit that he kind of likes it, a familiar scent clinging to the fabric. 

He turns around and glances at himself in the full length mirror in the corner of his room. Sure, yellow totally isn’t his colour and he’s definitely not a graphic tank kind of guy but he likes this. He could get used to this. 

“Holy shit.”

Akira spins around to face Ryuji who’s looking at him from the top of the stairs. 

“I just pulled it on till we go to bathhouse. I’ll give it back when we’re done.” 

“Not a bad ‘holy shit’, dude.” Ryuji sighs and brings a hand up to run through his hair. “It’s more of a ‘holy shit, my boyfriend is standing in front of me wearing my shirt and it’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen’.”

Ryuji walks up to Akira and spins him around so that he’s once again facing the mirror before he hooks his chin over his boyfriend’s shoulder and places one hand on his hip whilst the other reaches for his phone in the pocket of his pants. 

“Can I take a pic?” Ryuji makes eye contact with Akira in the mirror as he speaks. “Not for anyone else. I just want to remember how you look right now. I can’t deal with how good you look.”

Akira nods as Ryuji opens the camera app on his phone and points the phone towards the mirror. Ryuji prepares for the picture by smiling into the reflection however right before he presses the button Akira reaches a hand up and tilts Ryuji’s face towards his, pecking him on the lips. 

They look at the final product on the phone screen, Ryuji’s skin turning a deep shade of pink once he sees. 

“We’re cute.”

“Heck yeah we are.”

“Hey could you send me a copy? I don’t want to forget.”

Ryuji nods and buries his head into Akira’s neck. 

“Hey Akira?”

“Hmm?”

“You want to keep my shirt? It’s one of my favourites but looking at ya now I just think it would be kind of cool for you to have something to remember me by and I don’t just want to give you some random junk from my room or somethin’.” Ryuji smiles into the mirror as he talks. “Plus it looks way better on you anyway. I don’t know if I’d be able to pull it off ever again.”

“You’re sure you don’t mind?”

“I’m sure. Just promise me you won’t throw it into the closet along with all your other old boyfriend’s shirts.” Ryuji laughs as he moves away from Akira, grabbing the other boys hand and pulling him towards the stairs. “C’mon, we gotta go clean up. We don’t have long left.”

Akira lets out an overdramatic breath and stomps toward the staircase. 

“Fineeeeee…”

***

After everything that had happened that morning, the trip to the bathhouse was surprisingly uneventful. The pair had quietly washed away any of the evidence left behind from what had happened that morning and had freshened themselves up for what promised to be an eventful day. 

By the time they had finished and made their way back across the street, they could already smell fresh coffee brewing from Le Blanc telling them that Sojiro had already opened shop. 

Ryuji entered first, holding the door open for Akira who was following behind. 

After exchanging greetings with Sojiro, they made their way back upstairs to finish packing the last of Akira’s essentials. 

The attic suddenly felt so empty. 

Akira had arrived in the city with nothing but a hold-all full of clothes and a cardboard box filled with some essentials but he had managed to make that attic home. 

He hadn’t even left yet and the atmosphere was already different. 

Akira made his way over to the hold-all on the bed and unzipped it, placing his phone charger and wallet inside before making room for Ryuji’s tank. 

That was everything. 

“Hey. Are you ready to go?” Ryuji came up behind Akira placing a hand on his shoulder. “If you need a minute I can wait downstairs.”

A minute wasn’t going to make it any easier. 

“Nah. I’m ready.”

He turned around and Ryuji was waiting for him at the top of the staircase with his hand outstretched in invitation. 

“Can you walk me to the station?”

“You seriously thought I was gonna let you go to the station without me?” Ryuji quirks an eyebrow as he speaks. “For real?”

Akira laughs and grabs his hand before leading him downstairs and out the front door. 

Sojiro doesn’t even question them holding hands. He’s probably known longer than they have. 

***

“Um, Ryuji?”

“Yup?”

“This isn’t the way I normally walk to the station. Do you know another way?”

“Heh, yeah! Something like that...”

They continue walking down the crowded streets, doing their best to weave in and out through pedestrians and tourists blocking the way. 

Ryuji’s head is moving around whilst he marches on ahead, clearly trying to look for something but Akira isn’t sure what. 

A whistle in the distance catches both of their attention and they turn round to see their friends waving from the other side of the street, along with a blue minivan that Akira is sure he has never seen before. 

Akira turns back around to look at Ryuji, who is already reaching to take the hold-all from Akira’s shoulder. 

“Ryuji, I don’t get it. What’s with the van?”

“We figured that there wasn’t much point in you having to spend all that time in a dumb, super cramped train when we have a perfectly good minivan which may or may not be kinda broken. Plus we have crew member that can drive!” Ryuji smiles and holds his hand out once more. “So, think you can put up with us for a few more hours?”

“I’ve put up with you this long. A couple more hours won’t make a difference.” 

Akira pokes his tongue out and runs towards the rest of their group as Ryuji chases after, laughing uncontrollably as he tries to avoid hurting anyone in passing. 

***

They join up with the group and eventually everyone squeezes into the minivan which Morgana somehow gets running and in what feels like no time whatsoever, they’ve already left the city. 

Ryuji has been quiet since the van started moving, keeping a smile on his face for Akira’s sake but somehow managing to look sad and distant at the same time. 

Akira reaches over and takes one of Ryuji’s hands into his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Ryuji turns his head to look at his boyfriend in response before smiling and resting his head on Akira’s shoulder. 

Everything was going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It honestly means so much that you guys would take the time. 
> 
> I don’t have a beta so if there are any mistakes, apologies in advance. 
> 
> As always, I’m still new to this so constructive criticism is 100% welcome. 
> 
> ethno-fiction.tumblr.com


End file.
